


Лунная правда

by Naru



Category: High Moon (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: Забывший события последних суток Трофим приходит в себя на базе. Станислав рядом, а всё, что случилось - может, это просто сон?





	Лунная правда

Твоя голова на моём плече. Ощущение приятное, но такое редкое... Мы нечасто засыпаем рядом, чаще всего торопимся, украдкой оглядываясь, разойтись после нескольких часов вместе. Но сейчас ты спишь на моём плече, я вслушиваюсь в твое тихое дыхание - и, черт побери, я невероятно счастлив, хотя к этому счастью примешивается и легкая горечь. Наверное, такую же горечь ты ощутил, отхлебнув из поданной мной фляжки. Простишь ли ты меня, Трофим? Я знаю, что уже простил и, открыв глаза, даже не вспомнишь о той пропасти, что пролегла за последние сутки между нами. Ты забудешь мою ложь, забудешь и правду... Но я-то буду помнить. Помнить о том, как мне пришлось поступить с тобой - не из страха разоблачения или смерти, не из-за казни, которой ты мне грозил. Нет, я боялся лишь потерять тебя. Ради тебя я бросил всё - американцев, Еву Сент-Джон-Смайт и даже это странное дело с индийцами. Да, я чертов эгоист. Возможно, даже предатель. Ты узнал это, но забыл. Если бы я тоже смог заснуть и проснуться, уже ничего не помня!  
\- Слава... - твой сонный шепот заставил меня встрепенуться. Ты открыл глаза.  
\- Проснулся, Трофим?  
\- Слава... Где мы? - задаешь ты вполне резонный вопрос. Я стараюсь, чтобы мой голос звучал спокойно:  
\- На базе, конечно, где же еще?  
Ты приподнимаешься, оглядывая маленькую казарменного вида комнатку, узкую койку - ту самую, о которой ты шутил, что вдвоем тут можно уместиться разве что в запрещенной уставом позе.  
Облегченно выдохнув, ты снова падаешь на подушку. Я глажу твои волосы, целую лоб.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего. Просто приснился сон.  
\- Расскажи, - шепчу я, обнимая тебя и чувствуя, как сердце замирает в груди от глупого страха - а вдруг ты помнишь?   
\- Будто что-то случилось. Что-то плохое. Ты... Я... - ты растерянно смотришь в темный потолок. - Не помню...  
Я едва сдерживаю облегченный вздох.  
\- И не надо, Трофим. Это всего лишь сон. Глупый сон, он не может быть правдой.  
\- На Луне вообще мало правды. Меньше, чем гравитации. Ты так не думаешь? - ты улыбаешься гладя меня по щеке, в глазах - нежность. То, что я имел глупость потерять еще вчера.  
\- Может быть. Но одна правда на Луне всё же есть, Трофим. Я люблю тебя.  
Целую тебя. Ты с готовностью отвечаешь, твоя рука ищет мою, переплетаясь пальцами. На моей руке уже нет кольца. Мне трудно было снять и выбросить твой подарок, несмотря ни на что. Но ты подарил мне его в эти проклятые сутки, что было делать?  
Хотя, кажется, я знаю, что. От тебя я прекрасно научился просить прощения.  
\- Слава, который час? - беспокойно бормочешь ты, чувствуя, что мои поцелуи становятся настойчивее.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, товарищ майор, до утра еще полно времени. Вполне достаточно для одной ночной операции.  
Я чувствую, как ты довольно улыбаешься в поцелуе, заставляя меня снова откинуться на спину. Твоё тепло, твои губы - это сводит с ума, заставляя забыть обо всём. Я целую твою шею. Твой запах - мой настоящий кислород здесь на Луне. Мускусно-терпкий, с удивительной ноткой - будто на твоей коже остался аромат весенних цветов и летних дождей Земли. Без этого запаха я задохнусь, даже если в моем распоряжении будет весь кислород корпорации Сент-Джон Смайт. Я не говорил тебе это, Трофим? Надо сказать. Пусть правда будет хотя бы в этом. И я скажу. Но чуть позже - сейчас вместо слов с губ срываются стоны, которые ты торопишься заглушать поцелуями. Никто не должен услышать. Никто не должен узнать. Ни Луна, ни Земля. Нам не простят нашего счастья. А уж что бы с тобой сделало начальство с Земли, узнав, куда тянется сейчас твоя рука... Ох, товарищ майор, трогаете меня в запрещенном уставом месте! А впрочем, трогайте, а устав этот я лично съем без хлеба и соли, только не останавливайтесь! Тем более, я в долгу не останусь...  
Обнимаю крепче, одновременно раскрываясь перед тобой. Сдаюсь без боя. Черт, до чего же хорошо-то... Мои руки скользят по твоей широкой спине в такт твоим движениям. Ты ловишь мой взгляд, то и дело накрываешь поцелуем мои губы, ласково покусываешь шею... В общем, тебе явно не до того, что мои пальцы и ладони хозяйничают на твоем теле совершенно отдельно от обнимающих рук.  
Безрассудство, конечно. Учитывая всё случившееся - очень опасное безрассудство. Но удержаться было невозможно. Порой я думаю, что эти чертовы протезы улавливают мои мысли и реагируют на всё раньше, чем я сам успею обдумать эти самые мысли. Вот и сейчас - без всякого разрешения они ласково наглаживают спину, пробегаются пальцами вдоль позвоночника, спускаются ниже, ниже, ниже...  
\- Слава... Как же я люблю твои руки...  
Да, я знаю, что любишь. Ты много раз говорил мне это, гладя мои ладони, целуя пальцы. Знаешь, Трофим, а я ведь всё чувствовал. Эти протезы чертовски чувствительные. Не знаю, на что рассчитывала Ева, распоряжаясь сделать их такими. Вот и сейчас - твой жар, твоя возбужденная дрожь электротоком проходят сквозь пальцы, выводящие невидимые узоры на нежной коже ягодиц, у самой ложбинки, дразнят... Ты тихо смеешься и, явно в награду, двигаешься сильнее, разом находя ту точку внутри, от прикосновения к которой темнеет в глазах, и всё, что заменило во мне живую плоть, готово заискрить и расплавиться. О да, как же я забыл... Обвести пальцем нежную кожу вокруг плотно сжатого отверстия, пропустить другую руку чуть ниже, к самой нежной точке на теле...  
\- Твои руки везде! - восхищено стонешь ты. Верно, милый, везде, только не оглядывайся. Так, чуть поглубже... Такой упрямый, а так легко впускаешь! Еще глубже, при этом мягко поглаживая. Ты снова стонешь и выгибаешься, позволяя мне добраться до заветного местечка... Ага, вот и оно! Ох, товарищ майор, судя по лицу, вы поднялись в несуществующий рай, до того вам сейчас хорошо...  
\- Слава! Слава! - ты будто лозунг выкрикиваешь, но ни один лозунг в мире не выкрикивают, изнемогая от наслаждения и нежности. Каждый твой стон оборачивается горячей каплей на животе и бедрах. От ощущения первой же из них меня выгибает - и я кончаю вслед за тобой. Сам, без помощи рук. Рукам сейчас несколько не до того...  
\- Слава... Люблю... - ты уже не стонешь, ты обессиленно шепчешь, утыкаясь мне в грудь вспотевшим лбом. Руки торопятся вернуться на свои места, и я могу с нежностью зарыться искусственными пальцами в твои волосы.  
\- Любимый... - это слово не выразит и миллионную долю переполняющей меня нежности... И искренности. Да, Трофим, может, я и правда ходячая ложь, как выразился обо мне этот телепат-американец, но сейчас я не лгу. В этом тебе никогда не лгали ни мои губы, не моё выбивающее частую дробь в груди сердце, которое невозможно заменить протезом даже самой мисс Сент-Джон-Смайт. Потому что оно принадлежит тебе. И я знаю, ничто на Земле и Луне, никакой препарат не заставит тебя забыть об этом. Никогда.


End file.
